


Crushed

by kiath



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-16
Updated: 2006-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiath/pseuds/kiath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom's obsession with Elijah Wood lasted approximately a fortnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushed

It was Billy who first noticed Dom wasn't his usual cheerful self. It was only natural Billy should be the one; after all, they _did_ have double science together on Tuesdays and Thursdays, not to mention maths all Monday afternoon. 

Annoyingly, Dom seemed to have forgotten all about double science that week. _And_ maths, for that matter. Billy had no-one to copy his homework off and ended up in detention for two bloody days. 

He eventually tracked down his errant best mate after Wednesday's detention, finding Dom nibbling forlornly at a ham sandwich on a park swing. On Dom's lap lay the rough book they were given at the start of each term. Billy had decorated his with Biro-drawn copies of the Glasgow Rangers lion, thinking that Dom would show up the next day with his perfect reproduction of Man U's stupid devil, just like he did every year. 

Only, things had gone a bit... _weird_ this term.

Dom had apparently turned into a girl without Billy even noticing. All of a sudden Dom's rough book was covered in _hearts_. Little hearts with the name _Elijah_ inside.

It wasn't that Billy had a problem with his best mate being into boabies. Dom had told him last term, and as long as he stayed away from _Billy's_ boabie it was fine. But being obsessed with the bloke who played Frodo seemed a little on the feminine side for Billy's liking, and he half expected Dom to walk into school the next day and announce he was on the rag, or something equally disturbing.

Dom's obsession with Elijah Wood lasted approximately a fortnight. On the Thursday of the second week he was late for registration and walked into the form room red-eyed and sniffling. 

'He's _straight!_ ' wailed Dom at first break, furiously Tippexing out all of the tributes to Elijah on his rough book. 'He's got a girlfriend! I read it on the Internet last night.'

Billy cocked his head, unsure of what to say. Instead of offering comfort he crammed a handful of prawn cocktail crisps into his gob and chewed noisily. 'So?'

'Don't you understand, Billy? I'll never get over it!' Dom sighed dramatically. 'I _loved_ him.'

'Aye, Dom, I know. But my mam says you shouldn't believe everything you read on the Internet.' Billy licked the crisp flavouring from his fingers and smiled. 'An' so what if he has a girlfriend? _Look_ at him. He's definitely pooftie.'

Dom's eyes lit up. 'You think?'

'Course. I bet you 50p.'

The smile that greeted Billy's reassurance was painfully wide. Dom set about re-drawing his collection of hearts, happily making plans to save his pocket money so he could write to Elijah and ask him out to the pictures.

Billy laughed and donated a quid on the spot.


End file.
